Anime High School
by KurenaiYuuki
Summary: xover with Naruto. Kagome is the new girl at Tokyo's Anime High school. Itachi and Deidara are two of the schools hottest guys. Kagome doesn't know what group to join but the rest of the school sure does considering she is the hot new girl.C9 Chase Begins
1. Chapter 1

Anime High School

A/n ever wondered what it would be like if all our favorite anime characters went to the same high school….well this is the result.

**Note this is mainly an Inuyasha Naruto x-over** but it will contain characters ranging from series like Azu Manga Daioh and Bleach to Tokyo mew mew, Zoids, and Zatch bell. There will be a mix of characters some from major series like possibly DBZ and Yu Yu Hakusho and minor series like the mangas Tail of the Moon and Kaze Hikaru and new series like Le Chevalier D'Eon, Utawarerumono Air, Innocent Venus, and Mushi-shi, and cult favs like Neon Genesis Evangelion…if you don't know what Evangelion is then you have been living under a rock my friend

Summary: Kagome is the new girl at Tokyo's Anime High School. While Itachi and Deidara are two of the school hottest guys. Kagome doesn't know what group to join….but the rest of the school does for Kagome is the schools hot new girl who has every guy wanting a piece of her.

**Main Pairing: Itachi Kagome or Deidara Kagome can't decide yet**.

Side pairings: All TBA

Chapter one New Girl

Kagome stood outside the huge doors of a four floor brick building that was her new school. She was going to be the new girl at Anime High. Tokyo's best school full of the cities coolest, prettiest, hottest, weirdest, and most dangerous people. That was all she knew and that's why she was transferring. This school was the most exciting school in Tokyo it had the best of everything.

Kagome walked up the steps of the school. She was wearing her new school uniform which was the uniform of her old school with some added touches. This school had no rules on what to wear so every uniform was different. What Kagome was wearing was a long green skirt with a red short sleeved shirt with blue mixed it. She had her hair up in a pony tail and was wearing brown leather sandals.

As Kagome entered the school everything was quite….for now. She walked into the main office and over the secretary, who looked up and said,

"Oh you must be Kagome Higurashi the new transfer student for Sakigama High School. Well welcome to Anime High. Hold on. I'll take you to your class room oh and here is your schedule."

The secretary handed Kagome her schedule. First on the list was English with Professor Neji Springfield.

(Alright Neji Springfield is from the show and manga Negima.)

The secretary then got up and walked Kagome to her class. When she got there she was surprised to find that the teacher was a 10 year old. She looked at the secretary as if this was some kind of a joke but the secretary whispered,

"He is the real teacher."

Kagome just nodded and then bowed to the class and said,

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi I'm the new transfer student."

"Miss. Kagome its very nice to meet you. Why don't you sit next Hitomi Kanzaki and Sakura Haruno? Hitomi and Sakura please raise your hands."

(Hitomi Kanzaki is from the show Vision of Escaflowne.)

Kagome watched as a girl with chestnut brown hair and a girl with bright pink hair raised there hands.

"Well there they are also Hitomi and Sakura I would like you to show Kagome around the school if it's not too much trouble."

"No it's not to much trouble Professor Springfield." Said Hitomi

"Alright then thank you Hitomi thank you Sakura. Kagome you can sit down now."

Kagome did as she was told and took her seat between the two girls. As Kagome looked around the room she already saw a bunch of hot guys she saw a boy wearing a green uniform in the back who looked like he wish he had something else to do. In the row in front of him were a boy wearing a purple uniform with long red hair, then a boy with a light blue uniform with an orange weird looking afro and then a smaller boy with spiky black hair wearing a black tank top and tight black pants.

"Those boys are trouble I suggest you stay away from them." whispered Sakura "The one in green is Yusuke Uramseshi, the red head is called Kurama, then orange head is Kazuma Kuwabara, and then the little guy is Hiei." She went on to say

(There's the Yu Yu Hakusho gang.)

Kagome just nodded but she couldn't help but notice that the ones called Kurama and Hiei were kind of hot.

After an hour the bell rang signifying morning break which would last about an hour. Kagome got up and followed Sakura and Hitomi out of the room. Once they got in the hall Hitomi turned to Kagome and said,

"There are a lot of people in this school and a lot of groups. Sakura and I decided we are going to use this time to give you a tour of the school while we can. Right Sakura."

"Yep and we are also going to show you who to stay away from and who it's okay to hang out with. Kagome see that girly looking guy over there in the white pants and puffy blue and purple shirt with the long blond hair and blue eyes that's Allen Schezar he's one of the play boys. He's been with more girl's than anyone can count but I think it's mostly girls from the Mecha club."

(Allen Schezar is another character from Escaflowne who Hitomi almost married in the anime.)

Kagome just nodded. Allen was hot but he looked kind of girly.

"Hey, Van!"

(Pronounced V-annn)

Kagome looked up to see Kagome calling to a boy with ebony black hair wearing grey pants and a red sleeveless shirt walk over to Hitomi and hug her.

"Van I would like you to meet the new girl Kagome. Kagome this is my boyfriend Van."

"Its nice to meet you Kagome. Hey Sakura have you see Fiona, Thomas, and Van (pronounced van like the car.) anywhere?"

"I think I last saw them down in the Mecha clubs room. Fiona was watching them work on there Zoids."

"Thanks."

The three girls watched as Van ran down the hall.

(Van, Hitomi's boyfriend is from Escaflowne. Fiona, Thomas, and Van are from Zoids Chaotic Century.)

"Hey Lets go up to the roof and see if Merle, Ino, Tenten, and Millerna are up there." Said Sakura

"Sure." Replied Hitomi

Kagome followed both girls down one of the many hallways. As they walked they passed by a lot of guys who all stared at Kagome.

"Hey Kagome it looks like you're the new girl that every guy wants." Said Sakura

"Really, how so?"

"Every guy we have passed by has stared at you even Knight which is pretty amazing since he's Riko's boyfriend and a robot she bought on online."

(Knight and Riko are from Absolute boyfriend.)

"She bought him online?" questioned a confused Kagome

"You don't want to know." Replied Hitomi

"Come on you two lets get up there and maybe the Akatsuki and Snake Gangs won't be there." Said Sakura who began to run on ahead

Hitomi just nodded and grabbed Kagome's hand and ran after Sakura. A little while later the three girls reached the roof but were nearly pushed back down the stairs by blurs of pink, brown, and blond.

"Oi, Ino, Millerna, Tenten, Merle what's wrong."

A girl with pink hair, dark brown skin, light blue eyes, and a cat tail and ears wearing a light brown dress ran back up the stairs and said,

"Hitomi, it's them their out there."

"You mean the Akatsuki and Snake gangs."

Merle just nodded and then ran back down stairs after the three other girls.

"Who are the Akatsuki and Snake gangs?" asked Kagome

"They are the school most violent gangs. Even Naraku's creepy little gang is no match. The Akatsuki are lead by Pein while the Snake's are led by Orochimaru one of the creepiest guys in school well I don't think he can top Femio in the ballet cloud now he is just plain creepy Next to the Snakes and Akatsuki I think the Homunculi are the third strongest"

(Femio is a very creepy guy who some how always has a rose with him. He is from Princess Tutu. He only appeared in the anime. Homunculi are from Full Metal Alchemist.)

"So what's wrong with them?"

"Alright I'll tell you who is who in the Akatsuki. The guy with the auburn hair and all the piercings is Pein the leader of the Akatsuki. But there's a 'rumor' going around that the little guy wearing the mask Tobi is the real brains behind the Akatsuki even though he doesn't look like it because he almost always talks in third person. The guy with the black hair and crimson read eyes is Itachi Uchiha he is one of the deadliest members but he is also the number one hotty in school. Then there is Deidara the guy with the blond hair. He is the number two hotty in school. If a girl doesn't want Itachi then they want Deidara. Then there is Zetsu the one whose skin is black and white. Now normally he's wearing a huge Venus fly trap but sadly Principle Tsuande made him take it off. He's got two personalities so stay away from him. Then there is Kisame the blue guy he is also very powerful. Then there is Blue no one knows her real name but she is very close to Pein. Then last but certainly not least is Sasori the red head he is kind of creepy but also kind of hot. They use to have two other members but Hidan this creepy religious guy left and dropped out of school and Kakuzu was killed in a drive by. Sakura you tell her about the snakes." Said Hitomi

"As for the snakes there group is much smaller. Their leader is the guy with the pale white skin Orochimaru he is the creepiest guy. Then the kid with spiky bluish black hair is Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi's younger brother. Sasuke blames Itachi for there parents' murder's while they were in Kyoto. Then there is Kabuto the kid with the grey hair he's like a medical genius on par with that of principle Tsunade." Said Sakura

"You know the two you call Itachi and Deidara are really hot." Said Kagome

"Oh no you don't. Don't go near them Kagome. We'll find you a guy there's plenty of them. Hitomi is Toshiro Hitsugaiya single or is he still going out with Momo Hinamori."

"I think he's still going out with Momo why not put her with Hanataro."

"He's too wimpy and weak how about Renji Abrai."

"He's got Rukia Kuchiki."

"I thought Rukia was with Ichigo Kurasaki."

"No, Ichigo has Orihime."

"No Uryu has Orihime."

Kagome just stood there as her two new friends argued about who she should be with.

(The characters just mentioned are from Bleach.)

----Over with Itachi and Deidara----

"Hey Itachi is that the new girl, yeah?"

"I think so. Man is she hot."

"I think her name is Higurashi, Kagome, yeah."

"I guess she's in Sakura's class man Gaara is so going to dump her ass when he sees Kagome."

"Let's go over there, yeah."

"Lets."

Itachi and Deidara began to walk over to Kagome and as soon as Sakura and Hitomi saw them they jumped in front of Kagome and Sakura said,

"Go back to fighting Uchiha."

"Haruno will you move already. I just want to meet the new girl and so doesn't Deidara."

Not waiting for a response Itachi and Deidara just pushed Sakura and Hitomi out of the way and stood in front of Kagome

"So you're the new girl, Kagome right. I'm Itachi."

"I'm Deidara, yeah."

"Um, yeah I'm Kagome."

"KA-GO-ME!!!"

Kagome soon felt someone from behind grab her and pull her into a big hug. Kagome managed to get out of said hug and turn around and see who her attacker was. When she saw who it was she gaped and said,

"Hojo!"

A/n….so both Itachi and Deidara like Kagome….LOVE TRIANGLE!!!!! Well more like Kagome x with every guy and school after her. So what the hell is Hojo doing there. So what do you all think so far? Its kind of funny when Hitomi and Sakura are trying to play match make her with guys from Bleach.

Also this story is technically my next ItaKag or DeiKag story.

VOTES for pairing

Kagome Itachi or Deidara Kagome Vote please: Also Kagome other.

Other means for one of the side pairings: can be from any anime/manga they just have to be a guy.


	2. Chapter 2 Classes

A/n Oh my fucking god….thank you all for the 21 reviews…..I have never had that many for one chapter ever especially a first chapter of a new story…..and 27 alerts in only a few days……this is scary……but it's a happy scary

Also note I know in Japan the students don't leave the class and the teachers come to them….Anime High is different it's like normal American schools where the students have to run all over the place. Well my school is small so we don't have to walk too far.

Also um I will have chapter 3 of Bipolar Craziness and Reason She Killed Them out soon right now I'm on a writing binge for my story A Different Kind of Mew Power which I normally neglect to write and I just put chapter up after like a month of being lazy….don't worry that won't happen with any of my crossovers I love them to much to abandon them all…..I only delete stories I think are horrible

Vote results

Ita/Kag 7

Dei/Kag 4

Kag/Ita/Dei 2 meaning she get both

Kagome/Harem 1

Other well I got one for Ichigo from Bleach….I think I got on for Sasuke to….ew...

I'll wait a few more chapters before I finalize the votes

Chapter 2 Classes

"Hojo!?"

"I'm so glad that you remember me Kagome. I haven't seen you since middle school. Come on I want to introduce you to the others."

Before Kagome could say no Hojo grabbed her hand and pulled back down the stairs leaving a very surprised Sakura and Hitomi alone with Deidara and Itachi who were now very annoyed.

"Dammit Hojo's going to get it now, yeah."

"I agree lets go and 'keep an eye' on him."

"Yes lets, yeah."

Both Deidara and Itachi then left the roof.

----Kagome----

"H-Hojo, where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to meet my group."

"What group?"

"My group of friends they are all very nice you'll like them. Oi, Sango!!"

Kagome looked up to see a girl wearing a green and purple kimono stop and turn. She had long brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Hi, Hojo so is she the new girl?"

"Yep, this is Kagome we went to the same middle school. Where are the others?"

"The others are down in the dojo. Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru are sparring with Naraku, Kagura, and I think Yuki and Kyo Sohma were there also sparring with each other."

(Fruba characters yay Yuki and Kyo!!)

"What are they arguing over Tohru again? I thought Tohru had decided she was going to go with Shigure?"

"I don't know. Tohru has a lot of hot guys to choose from the Sohma family after all even if Shigure is like 20 something."

"So Kagome have you found any cute guys that you like?" asked Sango

"Well there's Itachi Uchiha and Deidara."

"Oh, no, no, no you can't go for those guys. They are off limits." Said Sango

"Why?"

"Because Kagura Sohma and Akito Sohma dibs them already at the start of the school year. All I know is Kyo is happy that Kagura is finally not trying to kill him. As for Akito the younger Sohma's didn't even now she was a girl until this year. Anyways let's hurry up to the Dojo so you can meet Kazuma-sensei."

Kagome just nodded and ran after Sango and Hojo. When they got into the dojo she saw a man with long black hair and red eyes with a large number of tentacles coming out his back fighting against a boy all in red with silver hair and dog ears. Along the side lines were a boy with neck length grayish silver hair and a boy with bright orange hair. Next to them was a guy wearing dark blue robes and looked like a monk with his dark brown almost black hair in a small pony tail standing next to a woman who looked like a priestess with long black hair. Next to her was a man wearing all white and blue with a fluffy thing around his shoulder he had demon like ears and long silver hair. Next to him was a guy wearing fur for clothes and had a tail of a wolf. Next to him was a woman wearing a purple and white and had a fan in her hands and her hair up in a pony tail.

"Kagome those two over there are Naraku and Inuyasha. This here is Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma, Miroku, Kikiyo, Sesshomaru I call him fluffy tehehehe, Kagome could see the one called Sesshomaru cringe as if to strike Hojo when he said that, this is Koga, and this is Kagura no relation to Kagura Sohma. Kagura is Naraku's sister." Said Hojo

(Oh yeah just so you all know in this fic Hojo is gay he is with Jakotsu.)

"Nice to meet you all." Said Kagome bowing

Before anyone could reply….

"Yo Inu gang what are you doing with the new girl?"

Kagome turned to see Itachi and Deidara walking towards them. Both of them took hold of one of Kagome's arms and Itachi said,

"Come on Kagome we'll introduce you to people cooler than them."

"O-okay."

Both men then dragged Kagome out of the dojo. When they got into the hallway the bell rang and both of them cursed and Deidara asked,

"Kagome what is your next class, yeah?"

"Um…..the occult, mysterious, and gods and goddesses with Mayura Daidouji…"

"That is on the first floor and we're both in that class so let's go."

Both men then dragged Kagome off down the stairs to a room that was right next to them. They were the first ones in there other than the teacher. The woman wore black pants and a long sleeved blue shirt and she had long pink hair.

(Mayura is from Mantantei Loki Ragnarok a.k.a mythical detective Loki ragnarok.)

"Itachi, Deidara good to see you both." Said Mayura

"Likewise Mayura-sensei."

"Oh, you must be Kagome the new girl." Said Mayura

"Hai, I am."

"Well I hope you enjoy our class because our class is full of fushigi mysteries." Chirped Mayura

Kagome just sweat dropped as she took her seats in between Itachi and Deidara. There seats were in the middle of the room. The room also wasn't that big there were probably about 12 other desks because there were only 3 rows with 5 seats in each. A few other students then walked in. One was a girl with short pink hair, wearing a short pink and blue plaid skirt and a white sweater top. The other was a tall guy wearing a white shirt and black pants with long black hair tied in a pony tail. The third person was also a guy wearing a purple shirt with a grey jacket and grey pants. He had short white hair and had glasses.

"Good day Himeno, Hayate, and Sasame."

(Those three are from the show Pretear.)

The three just nodded and took there seats which happened to be behind Itachi, Deidara, and Kagome. Himeno was behind Itachi, Hayate behind Deidara, and Sasame behind Kagome. Kagome could hear Hayate and Sasame whispering about her and so couldn't Deidara and Itachi because the both glared and Itachi said something to Himeno who hit both boys on the head and yelled,

"Sasame your with Takako remember that!!!"

Kagome laughed when Sasame cringed in fear because of Himeno. Then two more people in. On was a guy well it looked like a guy. The person had a long black hair up in a pony tail wand was wearing a blood red man's kimono. The next person was one person she didn't want to be stuck with it was Hojo.

"Hello Jakotsu, Hello Hojo." Said Mayura

The two just nodded and Hojo latched onto the one called Jakotsu's arm as they made there way to there seats….sadly Hojo's seat was right next to Kagome's while Jakotsu was on the other side.

"Hi, Kagome, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Jakotsu." Said Hojo

"Hojo….since when are you gay?" asked Kagome

"Since I meet him. Isn't he handsome tehehehe."

"_That would explain the 'tehehehe' with poor Sesshomaru." _Thought Kagome _  
_

"Kagome why are you hanging out with those to. Their dangerous you know." Said Hojo

"Hojo listen Deidara and Itachi are actually kind of nice….so why don't you just pay attention to Jakotsu."

Hojo just nodded and turned back to Jakotsu.

"Finally" thought Kagome.

A few minutes later 8 other students arrived and sat down and class began. Class with Mayura was very interesting indeed for she was obsessed with all things mystery. She used the words Fushigi and Kawaii about 50 times with in the 45 minute period. Kagome was ready to kill herself when the bell finally rang tell the students that it was time to move to their next class. Kagome looked at her schedule and it said she had….shrine arts with someone called Midoriko.

"Deidara, Itachi do you know where Shrine Arts is?"

"I know where it is."

Kagome turned to look at a girl who had long orange hair who was wearing a grey and blue uniform.

"Hi I'm Ahiru I'm in that class do you want me to take you."

(Ahiru means Duck and Ahiru is from Princess Tutu.)

"Sure."

Kagome followed Ahiru out of the room and actually out behind the school where a small shrine was.

Outside the shrine was a beautiful woman who had long black hair and was wearing a beautiful blue kimono.

"Hello you must be Kagome the new girl."

"I'm Midoriko I am the head miko of the schools Miko Club. I see you have met Ahiru. Ahiru where is Fakir isn't he normally here with you. He never leaves your side."

"Fakir is sick at home I told him to stay in bed. It took me an hour just to get away."

"I see. Ah, hello Hitomi, Tsubaki, Tohru, Kikiyo."

Kagome turned around to see a girl with pure silver hair wearing all black walking next to Kikiyo. Then she saw Hitomi and then a girl with long brown hair wearing a blue skirt and top.

"Everyone I would you to meet Kagome she is a new member joining our small class. Oh and where are Eva Wei and Kirara Mikumari."

"Sorry were late."

Kagome turned to see two girls running towards them. On was wearing a black shirt and brown pants and had crimson eyes and Black hair that was dyed red at the top. The other girl was wearing a blue shirt that exposed her stomach and wore a blue skirt. She had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Kagome this is Eva Wei or you can just call her Molly and this is Kirara Mikumari she is a water miko." Said Midoriko gesturing to Molly and Kirara

(Alright Eva Wei a.k.a Molly the one with the black hair is from Oban Star Racers and the Kirara is from Samurai 7.)

"Alright since everyone is here why don't we practice firing sacred arrows. Kagome do you know how to shoot an arrow." Said Midoriko

"No I don't but I've seen my grandpa do it so I'll try."

"Alright here you are and I want you to hit the target on the tree over there." Said Midoriko handing Kagome a bow and a few hours

Kagome notched the arrow into the bow and began to aim. She closed one eye and focused on the target and then fired a huge blast of spiritual energy shot out from the bow and hit the tree and caused the tree to explode. Everyone stared at Kagome. She had so much spiritual power not even Kirara had that much spiritual power….Kagome's power rivaled that of Midoriko's……

A/m alright stopping there…so what do you all think of this chapter. Alright votes are still open who wants it to be Kag/Ita/Dei with them both with her….or will this be a Itachi/Kagome story and Deidara being jealous.


	3. Chapter 3 Bet Begins

A/n O.O………23 reviews…..YAY!!!!!! Thank you all so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So here's the deal the main pairing is going to be Kag/Ita/Dei for now but a real winner will be decided later for reasons that will be explained in this chapter.

To people who want Harem: **I might** do a Harem but if I do I will let you all decide who can be in the harem. It can be some other Akatsuki members and it can be any anime character from any series as long as it's a boy. There will be no Yuri in this story I'm not a fan of Yuri…there will be lots of Yaoi though. Yay Yaoi.

Lets see what group shall Kagome get dragged off by next……….pulls a card out of a hat…………

Also Deidara will now say 'un' instead of 'yeah'. 'yeah' was starting to get annoying

Right now I highly suggest that everyone go read The Window by I think SilverShine. I think can't remember it's a Naruto one with the pairing of Kakashi Sakura….its M so yeah….the chapters are long but good also I suggest reading A Duty before Honor which she has also written….

Chapter 3 The Bet Begins

Kikiyo, Tsubaki, Ahiru, Kirara, Molly, Tohru, Hitomi, and Midoriko just stared at Kagome.

Kikiyo and Tsubaki began to glare. Kirara just sighed and walked away. Midoriko still stared and Molly, Tohru, Hitomi, and Ahiru began to clap.

"Well done Kagome. I have never seen so much spiritual energy."

"Oi, Midoriko!"

Everyone turned to see a long blond haired boy wearing tight leather pants and a leather shirt wearing a red cloak. He was short maybe about 4'9 or 5'0

"Yes Edward what is it?" asked Midoriko

"I think you've had the new girl long enough she's coming with me now."

"Ed she isn't an alchemist she's a Miko get that through your head shorty." Said Molly

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME SHORT!!!!!!!!" roared Ed lunging at Molly

Soon the two were wrestling. Everyone just sweat dropped except Kikiyo and Tsubaki who were annoyed and left. Kirara tired to break up the fight and when Midoriko went to talk to Kagome again she was gone. She looked towards the school and saw two blue figures carrying her off as if she was some rag doll.

(Ed is from Full Metal Alchemist aka Fma.)

----Kagome---

"Hey will you people let me go! I have to get back to class!" she yelled pulling her arms out of the grasp of her kidnappers

"Look you're the new girl and there is no way we are letting you become one of those freaks." Said the girl with blond hair that was up in a tight bun

"And who are you."

"I'm Riza Hawkeye and this is Lieutenant Havoc. We are the alchemist and you are going to join our group."

"But I'm not an alchemist."

"Well that's why General Mustang is requesting for you to join our group so we can teach you alchemy."

"But I don't want to be taught Alchemy. Why does everyone want me to be friends with them?"

"Because you are the new girl. And you're a pretty hot new girl at that." Said Havoc taking the cigarette out of his mouth

An anger mark formed on Kagome's forehead as she slapped Havoc and then stalked off mumbling something about perverts.

(Riza and Havoc are also from Fma.)

As Kagome re-entered the school she found herself face to face with a girl wearing all black and a very chubby shorter man who was drooling.

"Um…who are you."

"I'm Lust and this is gluttony. We are homunculi and our boss Pride would like you to join our group."

"No thanks."

"Lust can I please eat her she looks tasty?" asked Gluttony

"Fine just don't make a mess." Said Lust walking away

When Lust said that Kagome stopped in her tracks for a second shocked and then began to run full throttle away from gluttony. For the next 10 minutes Gluttony chased Kagome around the school until……

"GET DOWN!!!"

Kagome couldn't tell if the comment was directed at her or not but she slid onto the ground all the same and as she did a ball of fire went barreling over her head and hit Gluttony who screamed and then ran away like a scared little puppy dog.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome looked up to see a man with short black hair wearing a blue outfit similar to that of Riza and Havoc. The man extended his glove covered hand and helped Kagome to her feet.

"Thank you for helping me."

"No problem Gluttony is always a nuisance. Just as much a Zetsu. By the way I'm Roy Mustang the flame alchemist."

(Lust, Gluttony, and Mustang are from FMA also

"Well it was nice meeting you but I really must go."

"Well tell me where you are going and I'll take you there."

"Yo, Roy I think you can leave now, un."

Kagome turned to see Deidara and Tobi standing at the entrance to the boy's bathroom.

"Why should I Deidara?"

"Because she's part of our group, un. She isn't an alchemist she's going to be one of us so take a hike besides are you and Riza going out, un."

Kagome turned and saw a faint blush cross over Mustang's face as he stalked off down the hallway.

"Thank you Deidara."

"No problem, un."

"Oh, hello Tobi."

"Tobi is a good boy."

Kagome just sweat dropped. And then the sweat drop grew bigger when Deidara grabbed her hand and said,

"Come on Kagome we're having a meeting with the others on the roof, un."

"KAGOME!!!!!!!"

Both Deidara and Kagome turned around to see a very angry Kirara followed by Molly

"Kagome so this is where you ran off to. We need to get back to class. You need to work on controlling your spiritual power." said Kirara

Before Deidara could do anything Kagome was dragged of by Molly and Kirara.

Deidara blinked and then sighed and said,

"Let's go to the roof Tobi, un."

"Hai, Sempai. Tobi is a good boy."

An anger mark formed on the side of Deidara's head and he hit Tobi and then walked off followed by Tobi who was holding the top of his head in pain.

-----On the Roof 3 hours later------

The Akatsuki members had gathered since none of them had classes at the moment or if they did they were skipping them. Everyone was there except for Zetsu who was in the middle of a gardening exam.

Itachi was lying on hard cement floor of the roof half asleep. Tobi was busy playing with a butterfly. Kisame was doing his history homework which was due at the end of the day. Blue was sitting with her back against the railing reading a book about the BTK killer and other famous serial killers like the Zodiac, Jack the Ripper, and the Boston Strangler. Pein was busy writing in a note book. Sasori was reading an **orange** book his face emotionless. Deidara was busy making figures out of clay.

Pein finally looked up from his notebook. He looked at Itachi who was talking in his sleep saying something about Kagome. He then looked over at Deidara and saw the figure he was making was Kagome. Pein just sighed and closed his note book and said,

"Alright Deidara, Itachi snap out of it."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Deidara and Itachi (who had woken up) and they stared at Leader.

"It's obvious you two have a crush on Kagome but so doesn't every other guy in the damn school. They all do even if they have girlfriends already. Since Kagome hasn't joined a group yet we need her to join ours. I propose we make a wager."

"What sort of wager, un?" asked Deidara

"If one of you can get Kagome to fall in love with you and join our group before the semester is up I'll run around the grounds naked while singing Mary had a Little Lamb. If either of you can't get her to join and she falls in love with some guy from another group then you Deidara have to go out with Ahiru and risk getting beaten up by Fakir and you Itachi have to go out with Kirara and risk getting shredded by Kastushiro and Kambei."

"What no way in hell am I going out with Ahiru, un!"

"And I'm not going out with Kirara."

"Then you two better not loose and if you won't go out with them. I'll send Zetsu out to look for Hidan and let him use you two for one of his rituals or I'll make you to kiss each other."

Deidara and Itachi just gulped and they both said,

"Never mind."

"Good then let the bet begin now why don't one of you go get Kagome. I believe last time I saw her she being dragged out to the Miko grounds by Kirara and Molly. You might want to hurry because the first half of the day ends soon and imagine after the day Kagome has had she'll want to head home."

Deidara and Itachi just nodded and ran back into the building. As they reached the first floor the first bell rang telling all students who left at 2 to leave. Both boys cursed as they were caught in a wave of students. Some were leaving others were going to there next class. After about 15 minutes Deidara and Itachi finally made it out of the school and onto the grounds. They headed for the Miko area but when they got there the only ones that were there were Kirara and Midoriko

"Hey have you to seen Kagome?" asked Itachi

"She left with Molly, Molly's boyfriend Aikka and Molly's friend Jordon about 10 minutes ago."

"Thanks."

Both Deidara and Itachi then left the school grounds in search of Kagome.

---Kagome---

Kagome was walking down the sidewalk with her new found friend Molly, her boyfriend Aikka, and Jordon another of Molly's friends.

"So Molly where are we going?" asked Kagome

"We're going to Aikka's house."

"Molly you should know by now not to call that place a house for crying out loud it's a fucking mansion. Do you keep forgetting that Aikka is royalty?" said Jordon

"Sometimes." Replied Molly blushing

Kagome just smiled as she watched Aikka wrap an arm around Molly's waste as they walked. She sometimes wished she had a boyfriend. But then she remember what happened to Kaito and she quickly dropped the idea of ever having a boyfriend. She missed Kaito a lot. The anniversary of what happened was coming up in a few days. She remember vividly what happened that day 7 years ago. Even if she tried to forget it there was always some reminder of it. She was starting forget but then Hojo had to show up at her new school and ruin everything.

"Um Molly I'm sorry I have to pass on going to Aikka's place with you. I have to visit and old friend of mine."

"Alright see you tomorrow then."

Kagome just nodded and then turned down a side street they were passing and soon was out of sight.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" asked Jordon

"I don't know but I think she was about to cry…." Said Molly

"Well then if she was about to cry then maybe we should go after her." suggested Aikka

Before Molly or Jordon could reply…..

"Oi have you guys seen Kagome, un?"

The trio turned to see Deidara and Itachi walk up to them

"She was with us just a minute ago and then she ran off down that side street saying something about having to go visit and old friend, but when she said that I think she was holding back tears for some reason." said Molly

"Arigato." Said Itachi as he and Deidara ran off down the alleyway

A/n I'm stopping here I think this is sufficient enough to keep people happy for awhile. School is starting Wednesday but due to me having mouth surgery to get rid of two imbedded canines in my mouth I'll be missing the first two days and Friday my school has off and Monday is labor day so next Tuesday is my first day and I'm not sure if I'll feel like writing with my mouth in pain. So please review and I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll get working on the next chapter soon

Also the bet somewhat reminded me of an Inuyasha Yu Yu Hakusho x-over. It's called Hentai Bets by madmiko go read it you will laugh your head off that's also where I got the gay Hojo idea from.

Anyways what happened to this mysterious Kaito person who used to be Kagome's boyfriend? Also note Kaito is my OC and probably one of the few to appear in this story. I also use Kaito in my A Haunting Past and I think I mention him in one other story but I can't remember which Inu Naru it was….might have been Kagome Dragon Ninja I think.


	4. Chapter 4 Grave

A/n apparently in chapter 518 of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru losses his other arm. One question still remains when will the manga end? It's at 52 volumes

Thank you for the reviews this is my fourth most popular story

Chapter 4 Grave

Itachi and Deidara watched from afar as Kagome stopped at several shops. The first was a flower shop where she bought two black roses. The next was an incense store. They wondered why she was doing this and they would soon find out. They watched as Kagome walked into a cemetery. They followed hiding behind the larger tomb stones and trees. They watched her walk over a small bridge over the lank that was in the center of the huge cemetery. They soon saw her stop in front of two graves.

They watched as she knelt down between the two and placed a black rose on each and set the incense on each stone and began to burn them. They watched as she said something as tears ran down her face which she quickly wiped away. She then stood up and continued on walking toward the west entrance/exit to the cemetery. Once she was completely out of sight Deidara and Itachi walked to the two graves.

"Lee Ichimaru born April 5th, 1993, Died October 17th, 2000, un. Hey that's in a few days, un." Said Deidara

"Kaito Ichimaru born June 10th, 1990, Died October 17th, 2000. They both died the same day." said Itachi

"Maybe we should investigate this more, un."

"How?"

"I don't know, un. If they both died on the same day then something major must have happened lets head back to school and ask Principle Tsunade. She is on the city council after all, un."

"Fine let's go."

---Kagome---

Kagome didn't know where she was walking. When she looked up she found her self walking past another of the city's high schools. It was Akamichi High so that meant she was in the center of town.

"Kagome is that you?"

Kagome turned around to see three girls all wearing short blue skirts and white sailor tops.

"Yuka, Eri, Ayumi?"

"Hey Kagome long time no see." Said Yuka

She just nodded

"So what school are you at now?" asked Ayumi

"Anime high."

"You're so lucky the hottest guys in the city go there. I bet there all asking you to be there girlfriend." Said Eri

"They just all want me to join there groups. Even if they did want me to be there girlfriend you guys know I would decline."

"You're still hung up over what happened 7 years ago aren't you?" Said Yuka

Kagome simply nodded

"Kagome you need to put the past behind you. Kaito wouldn't have wanted you to be like this." Said Ayumi

"I know but still…I can't forget Kaito. I was starting to forget but then…Hojo showed up at my school."

Yuka and Eri both hit there foreheads while Ayumi sighed.

"So your personal stocker is back." Said Eri

"Hai, but now Hojo is gay and going out with some guy named Jakotsu."

The three girls burst out laughing but soon stopped when Kagome glared at them.

"Kagome if you ever need help just come to us we all still live in the same places. I mean after all the anniversary of what happened is in three days." Said Yuka

Kagome just nodded and walked away beginning her trip home.

---Itachi and Deidara---

Itachi and Deidara had made there way back to school which was soon about to close. They made there way to Tsunade's office and knocked.

"Come in."

The both entered. In the room behind a desk was a fifty year old woman who looked like she was twenty with short blond hair.

"What can I do for you two? Do you need to be bailed out again?"

They shook there heads.

"Then what do you want."

"Tsuande-sensei we were wondering did something happen on October 17, 2000, un."

"Why?"

"Just curious." Replied Itachi

"This has something to do with the new girl Kagome I just now it. But alright I'll tell you. 7 years ago in a suburb of North Tokyo there was a double homicide. Both were children and brothers. The murder was there father. From the reports given the one who found the bodies was at the time 10 year old Kagome Higurashi. Kaito Ichimaru one of the boys who had been killed was her boyfriend. The other boy was Lee Ichimaru his younger brother. After the murders there father disappeared before police could take him into custody leaving his older daughter Akane to care for her younger sister Riko. I don't know the full details of how Kagome came upon the bodies all I know is that she was never the same after that. Now get out of my office the both of you."

"So the man who killed them is still alive."

"Yes, now get out of my office."

Itachi and Deidara did as they were told.

"Did you get?" asked Itachi

Deidara just nodded and pulled a file from behind his back.

"So then where does she live?"

"29 Tsukimura drive in Northern Tokyo, un. I wonder how long it takes for her to get to school since were in East Tokyo, un?"

"Whatever lets go."

The two boys walked off both thinking of way to get Kagome to fall in love with them.

---Kagome---

"I'm home." Said Kagome as she walked into her home

When no one answered she just sighed of course no one answered everyone was gone. They had all moved to Kyoto a year ago on her 16th birthday leaving her alone. Her mother had done it on purpose…because she looked so much like her father….the father that had had loved her mother and then disappeared into thin air. Her mother had been kind to her friends when they were around but in reality she shunned Kagome. She loved Sota more…even her grandfather shunned her. No on cared about her. The only other occupant in the house was Buyo her cat. They had been kind enough to leave him behind. Kagome just sighed as she dragged her self to her room. The only good thing of them leaving was that they left a huge amount of money in the bank for her. That was Sota's idea. Sota had begged there mother to leave 300,000 yen in the bank for Kagome. There mother gave in when Sota started to cry. But she still had a job. She worked at part time at local Chinese restaurant. She had to change for she worked every night. And her shift was about to start. She quickly dressed in her long blue dress and put her hair up in a tight but and grabbed her apron and quickly left her house.

As soon as she opened the sliding door she bumped into something hard and fell back onto the floor.

"Need a hand, un."

She looked up and was surprised to see Itachi and Deidara standing before her. Brushing her self off she stood up and asked,

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to talk about what happened to you 7 years ago."

If what they had said struck a cord within Kagome her face certainly didn't show it.

"I'm sorry I can't talk right now I'll be late for work."

"Where do you work?"

"None of your business. And how the hell do you know where I live?"

"That's only for us to know. Now are you going to invite us in or not?"

"Look you two I have to go to work. I actually have a job so I can survive. I get off work at in 5 hours at 11 so you can stay here until then but don't touch anything and sure as hell don't go in my room or your both dead."

Kagome then walked past both of them and made her way down the steps. Deidara and Itachi just shrugged and went inside. They were slightly surprised. There were no pictures of family on the walls at all. There of course two face down pictures on a table in the living room. One was of a fan with jet black hair and light blue eyes. He had a kind face. They guessed that he was her father. Then the other was of a boy with brown hair and jade green eyes. Both the man and the boy had very kind faces. Both Deidara and Itachi assumed that this boy was Kaito. They decided to search the house for clews but a very loud meow. They both turned to see a slightly fat calico cat walk into the room.

"KITTY, UN!!!" yelled Deidara running over and picking up Buyo to only get scratched across the face

Itachi stifled a laugh as his friend ran around the room.

"I don't think your going to get her to like you if her cat doesn't like you."

"Well you try and pick it up, un!!!"

Itachi just shrugged and went over to Buyo. As he bent down Buyo jumped into Itachi's arms and began to purr. Deidara just stared at Itachi for a moment and then Itachi began to laugh and out of his pocket he pulled out a ball of cat nip.

"You dirty cheat. You used cat nip, UN!!!!!!"

"So what if I did at least I don't have a huge scratch across my face."

"DAMN YOU, UN!!!" screamed Deidara as he began to chase Itachi around the living room

----5 hours later----

Kagome trudged up the annoying steps of the shrine. She had only been at work for 5 hours and she was already tired. Today was a particularly bad day. Two guys while she was waiting a table had groped her and she nearly killed them both before she realized they were both drunk. She wondered faintly if Deidara and Itachi were still waiting in her house.

When she pushed back the sliding door and took off her shoes the house seemed quiet maybe they had left. But she soon realized they hadn't for when she walked into the living room she found Itachi sprawled out on her couch and Deidara sprawled out on the floor with Buyo on his chest. Kagome gave a faint smile and took blankets out of the hall closet. She put one on Itachi and then put one on Deidara. She just smiled and then went over to the other couch to lie down for a minute but soon found herself asleep.

A/n Aww so cute the boys fell asleep in Kagome's living room. So how was this chapter? Please review and I'll update soon.


	5. Chapter 5 October 17, 2000

A/n Note I use the character Kaito in my story A Haunting Past which was originally called When the Past Haunts and Saves when it **was** on The flashback in this story is similar to the original flashback of When the Past Haunts and Saves. The flashback in A Haunting Past is different because A Haunting Past is the redone version of When the Past Haunts and Saves. When the Past Haunts and Saves was technically the first fanfic I had ever written down.

Thank you for the 12 reviews keep them coming.

Chapter 5 October 17th 2000

Itachi and Deidara awoke to a strange feeling. When they both sat up they found blankets on them. Where had they come from? The two boys heard the sound of a microwave timer going off and then stopping. Both Deidara and Itachi walked into the kitchen to see no one there. They heard the front door slid open and then Kagome came in holding a shopping bag.

"Oh I see you two are awake. You were both asleep by the time I got home I didn't think it would be right to wake you both up."

"Thank you for the blankets, un."

"Your welcome Deidara I'm sorry I yelled yesterday my work has been stressful."

"Where do you work, un?"

"At a small Chinese restaurant about 3 blocks from here."

"Kagome do you live here alone?" asked Itachi

"Hai, I do ever since my 16th birthday when my family moved to Kyoto leaving me here."

"Why would they do something like that, un."

"Because my mother hated me. I remind her to much of my father. So my mom packed up and left with my brother and grandfather but since my brother loved me he begged my mom to leave money behind. They left 300,000 yen for me but don't want to use it I use the money I earn and a bit of that money. I'm saving it."

"Saving it for what?"

"I'm saving it so I can go look for my father….."

"Why what happened to him, un?"

"When I was about 9 my father disappeared. I have no idea where he is or what happened to him. My mother always thought he had abandoned her and she took her anger out on me because I remind her of him."

"Do you have any leads?"

"No I don't…and I want to find him soon because well the anniversary is coming up…."

"The anniversary of what, un?"

"The anniversary of when my boyfriend Kaito and his brother Lee died 6 years ago and there father escaped…"

"Kagome do you could tell us the whole story of what happened?"

Kagome just nodded and began her tale of what happened 6 years ago

------Flashback-----------

"Kagome hurry your friends are here!" called Mrs. Higurashi as nicely as she could from down stairs

"I'm coming!" called 10 year old Kagome who was running down the stairs

"Have a good day at school." Said Mrs. H with the best smile she could muster

Kagome just nodded and ran out the door to meet her friends Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Hitomi.

"Come on guys I'll race you to Kaito's." yelled Kagome running ahead of her friends

"No fair you got a head start!" Hitomi a girl with light blond hair yelled running after Kagome

The three other girls soon followed running down the steps of the shrine. After running for fifteen minutes Hitomi, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi stopped to catch there breaths but Kagome kept running.

"Man, how does she do it?"

"Do what Hitomi?" asked Ayumi

"Run non stop without breaking a sweat!"

"Well since she is one the schools soccer team and tennis team she has to be good. I think she's use to it by now."

----Kagome---

Kagome had just reached Kaito's house and found something amiss. The lights were still on even though it was 7 in the morning. Kagome ran into the house and took off her shoes. Everything seemed normal…but yet not. As she walked down the hallway she heard someone scream from up stairs. Kagome ran up the staircase and quickly found the source. It was Kaito's older sister Kairi and his little sister Mari. And standing before them with his zanpaktou sword in hand. Kagome had always thought Gin Ichimaru as a strange man….he was part of a strange group called the soul reapers. She never did figure out what happened to his wife Rangiku who was also one of the 'soul reapers'.

(Hehehehe bleach characters have appeared now. Rangiku is the fukutachio of squad 10 and Gin is the Tachio of squad 3 in the show Bleach.)

"Well, well it seems my time has been cut short. Its so nice to see you again Kagome. It's a shame it wasn't under better circumstances."

"W-Where's Kaito…"

"Kaito? Oh that's right I had a fun time with him and Lee."

Kagome's eyes went wide when Gin said this. She was paralyzed with fright that she didn't see Gin advancing toward her.

"KAGOME!!!! RUN!!!!!!" screamed Kairi which caused Kagome to snap out of her daze and she did the only thing she could do…run. Kagome ran out of the room as fast as she could. As she ran down the stairs she heard something cutting the air behind and that's when she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder. When she looked down she could see a sword quickly disappear and blood began to sweep out of the wound in her shoulder. Kagome gasped when she saw this and soon found her self falling down the stairs and landing in a heap at the bottom. She could hear Gin coming out onto the landing. She had to get away. She looked to the door but it was in direct line with the stairs and Gin could easily get her. She slowly got up she had to get out the back door. Kagome began to slowly drag her self down the hallway that led to the back door. As she ran down the hallway as fast as she could she soon felt her bare feet step in something wet and sticky?

She stopped and looked down and gasped at the red substance that was beneath her feet that she realized was blood….and there was a trail. It led down the hallway and into a room…..and that room belonged to Kaito. Kagome cautiously walked down the hall, but it was hard for the blood under her bare feet was slippery and caused her to fall. By the time she reached Kaito's room her clothes and face were stained with blood.

When she entered the doorway to Kaito's room she step backed and gasped as her eyes went wide at the site before her. There was blood….blood all over the room. All over the walls and the ceiling. The carpet was soaked with the blood of…with the blood of Kaito and Lee. Both boys lay motionless in a pool of there own blood near Kaito's bed. They had gashes all over the body. And it looked as if from Kaito's position he was trying to protect his younger brother.

As Kagome stared at the body of her boyfriend and his younger brother she soon found her self collapsing onto her knees and screaming at the top of her lungs.

----Hitomi and the others----

Hitomi and the others had just reached the street where Kaito live when they heard Kagome scream. The four girls ran as fast as they could toward the house but were soon face to face with Gin holding his bloody sword.

"My, my hello girls."

The four girls stood froze in the doorway of the house as Gin advanced upon them. Then Hitomi saw it…she saw Kagome down the hallway standing there starring at them covered in blood.

"K-Kagome?!"

"RUN!! Hurry get away before he kills you!!!"

Her four friends just stared at her as if she was crazy.

"RUN!!!!!"

They just nodded and they ran out of the house as fast as they could.

"Don't worry Kagome we'll get help!!" yelled Yuka

Kagome just grimaced as she watched her friends leave. She wouldn't let them die. Kagome then watched as Gin turned to face her sword still in hand. He began to walk closer and closer to her until he was only a foot away from her. She backed away a bit but it was no use. He had cornered her. She was going to die here and soon she would be able to join Kaito.

"Time to die."

Kagome closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact of the sword….but it never came. All she felt was the spatter of blood on her already blood covered face. When she opened her eyes she gasped because there in front of her with a sword piercing his heart….was Kaito.

"K-Kaito b-but how?!"

"I'm not dead yet Kagome…there is no way in hell I'm going to let him kill you."

"Oh really and how will you accomplish that when you are about to die."

Kagome watched in horror as Gin pushed his sword further into Kaito's chest and then quickly pulled it out. Kagome then screamed when Kaito fell to the floor.

"KAITO!!!"

Kagome kneeled next to Kaito and pulled his head into her lap.

"K-Kaito please don't die…please stay with me." she sobbed as tears began to run down her face.

"I-I'm sorry K-Kagome a-and today was our anniversary…"

"Don't talk save your strength?!"

"K-Kagome take this…and I love you…." Said Kaito as he put his bloodied hand on Kagome's cheek and gave her a gold locket

"….Goodbye…"

Kaito's hand then fell next to him. Kagome's eyes went wide and hugged his body close to hers sobbing not caring if anymore blood got on her.

"Well I shall take my leave then. We shall meet again Higurashi, Kagome."

With that last comment Gin Ichimaru disappeared. After about 15 minutes police and ambulances arrived and Kairi and Mari came out of the hiding place upstairs. One of the medics had to literally pry Kagome away from Kaito's body. Both Lee and Kaito were taken away to the morgue and Kairi and Mari were treated for there minor wounds. As for Kagome her friends tried to comfort her but they couldn't get her to leave from the spot where Kaito died in her arms. She stayed there starring at the locket her had given her that had a picture of them hugging under the scared tree in her backyard with a description on the side that said 'our love shall last forever no matter where we are'

-----End Flashback-----

"And that's what happened…" said Kagome starring out the kitchen window with a sad look in her eyes

"So Gin Ichimaru is still out there somewhere, un."

"Hai and I have a feeling he is going to turn up soon…very soon."

"What happened to Rangiku?" asked Itachi

"I don't know. I never got a chance to ask Kairi. I know where she lives but I just don't have the heart to face her or my other friends. Hitomi I haven't seen since I was 11."

"Kagome I just want you to know that if anything ever happens we will be there to protect you, un."

"Thank you Dei-kun." Said Kagome as she turned to face Deidara with a smile on her face as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Deidara saw this and pulled her into his arms to comfort her. Itachi just glared at Deidara who just smirked.

1 point for Deidara, 0 points for Itachi

A/n So Deidara's in the lead now with the bet….but what will Kagome do when she finds out….or will she find out. Will Gin show up again. What happened to Kagome's father and Rangiku? Please review and the more reviews I get the more I'll be motivated to get off my but and update earlier meaning Thursday or Friday.


	6. Chapter 6 Following Kagome

A/n Okay so for now it is going to be DeiKag ItaKag but also for the people who want Kagome Harem there may be a little of that….only a little….to be honest I haven't read any harem stories I've seen them just not read them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Naruto, Final Fantasy: VII Advent Children, Witch Hunter Robin, Devil Within or any other characters from any other anime that show up in this chapter. I only own my OC's Kaito Ichimaru and his siblings that's all I own…oh and I own the plot to

Thanks for the reviews this is my second most popular story review wise (third actually but I'm ignoring A New Adventure.) and Priestess and the Clay Bomb Master isn't far behind...

Right now I have a small cold and I feel like crap…. I might be able to type more tonight but other stories will be posted tomorrow. Also note Kagome: Dragon Ninja chapter 16 is up as well as my non crossover story A Haunting Past chapter 7. Now enjoy the chapter while I finish reading a Kagome Ginta story. Go Kikiyo kick Inuyasha's arrogant butt!!!

Chapter 6 Following Kagome

As Kagome stayed in Deidara's embrace something in her mind clicked and she shrieked as she pulled out and yelled,

"Crap I forgot that I'm supposed to meet Rion and Robin at Tokyo Station! CRAP!!! I have to get ready. Kagome then rushed out of the room leaving a very bewildered Itachi and Deidara in the kitchen.

"What the hell just happened, un?"

"You just lost points that's what happened. I wonder who Rion and Robin are?"

The two boys then watched as Kagome came rushing back into the kitchen wearing blue high heals, dark jeans, and a red tank top.

"I'm sorry I have to go meet a friend. You guys can stay here and play with Buyo if you want. Bye!"

Kagome then ran out of the room.

"Okay that's it where following her, un!"

"Agreed."

Both boys then walked then left Kagome's house following close behind her.

---Kagome---

Kagome was halfway to Tokyo station when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw no one there just other passersby.

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome whipped around startled to come face to face with a man around 19 with brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing black pants and a brown shirt.

"Oh, Haruto its you! Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry Kagome."

---Deidara and Itachi---

"You think she's spotted us, un?" asked Deidara from there place behind a wall

"No I don't think so. Wait who's that with her?"

"I don't know, but she seems to know him, un."

"Lets go there getting away."

------Kagome and Haruto------

"So Haruto have you guys found Amon yet?"

"Yeah actually we have. We finally found him about a month ago."

"I bet Robin was happy."

"Yeah she was. I don't think I've ever seen her cry so much when we told her we found Amon alive. Anyways Kagome what are you doing in this part of town?"

"Well I'm on my way to see Robin and Rion Ryuuzaki."

(Okay Rion and Tenshi are from the manga Devil Within which has just recently been released in the states by the company Go Comi and Robin, Dojima, Miss Karasuma, Amon, and Haruto are from Witch Hunter Robin.)

"By Rion Ryuuzaki you mean the daughter of that big hotel C.E.O Satan."

"Yep, I'll be meeting Robin, Rion, and Rion's boyfriend Tenshi…although I think the three guys that her father picked out for her to choose as fiancée's are tagging along to."

"From what I heard she thinks all men are devils or something."

"Yep but I will never understand why since all three of the suitors Somi, Koki, and Fuuya are all hot! Especially Fuuya."

"Kagome please don't go fan girl. Do I have to remind you of what happened when you first met Cloud?"

"No you don't have to remind me and I wasn't going to go fan girl. Anyways Haruto what are you doing here anyways don't you have work to do for the STN J?"

"Nope today the Chief gave me a day off if you can believe it, but Dojima and Miss Karasuma are looking for a witch."

"So you're still capturing witches even though the factory has been destroyed?"

"Well yeah we can't just let a witch whose misusing there powers run free. Although when you were helping us as the STN J we got a lot of work done when you were still helping us. Considering the fact that next to Robin you are one of the youngest Craft Users."

"I know Haruto and I'm sorry that I left."

"It's okay. Hey look there's Robin and Rion."

Kagome looked up and a huge smile came across her face.

"Robin! Rion!"

----Deidara and Itachi---

Deidara and Itachi watched as Kagome ran towards two girls. One girl had long brown that was put into two strange side ponytails; she had blue eyes and was wearing a long black dress. The other girl had long dirty blond hair and light brown eyes and was wearing tight dark blue jeans and a tight green tank top with words on the front that read 'bite me'.

Deidara and Itachi moved closer so they could hear what they were talking about.

"Hello Kagome." Said the girl in the black dress who was Robin

"Hi Robin. Hi Rion. Sorry I'm late. I hope you weren't waiting to long for me."

"Nope not long at all and besides Tifa hasn't shown up yet." Said Rion the girl with the dirty blond hair

"Tifa's coming? I thought she was busy with Marlene since Marlene had the chicken pox or something."

"I think Vincent is taking care of Marlene so Tifa can come." Answered Robin

"Vincent?! Why Vincent?"

(Okay for those who don't know Marlene, Tifa, Cloud, and Vincent are from Final Fantasy….and note the only Final Fantasy stuff I have seen is the Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children DVD. That's all I have seen because 1 I don't have a playstation to the games on…so for now I've settled to reading the summaries on there something you have against Vincent, Kagome?"

Deidara and Itachi watched as a woman wearing a black sleeveless shirt and a black skirt walked up to them. She also had long black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Oh Tifa…um no I don't have anything against Vincent its just I don't think of him as the type to care about a sick person."

"Kagome!!"

Before Kagome could turn to see who had called her name she was knocked back when a blur of brown and pink ran straight into her. When Kagome realized that the what had just knocked into her was little Marlene she smiled and looked down and the little girl and said,

"Hello Marlene I see that you got over your case of the chicken pox."

"Yep!" replied Marlene smiling up at Kagome

Kagome then picked up Marlene and then walked over to Tifa and asked,

"So Tifa's, where's Cloud?"

"I think he's out with Vincent somewhere to be honest for all I know he could be sparring with Kadaj."

"Oh phooey I wanted to see him. I haven't seen you guys in a few months."

"Well he might come by later."

"Yay!" yelled Kagome happily

From there hiding spot both Deidara and Itachi were getting annoyed. Whoever this Cloud person was Kagome seemed to really like him.

"So Rion where's Fuuya-kun?" asked Kagome

"I don't know and I don't care where that devil is!" yelled Rion

"Geez clam down already. Rion you have to stop with this younger guy fetish of yours. It's really not healthy to be obsessing over younger guys."

"So what younger guys are always the cutest especially my Tenshi-kun."

Everyone just sweat dropped as Rion went on about how much she loved Tenshi. Kagome then put Marlene back down on the ground.

"Anyways Tifa so where do you want to go today. I haven't seen you guys in a few months."

"How about we go to Tokyo Tower we might see Vincent on the way."

"Okay Tokyo Tower it is. Hey Rion you coming?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm coming."

Deidara and Itachi watched as Rion, Robin, Haruto, Marlene, Tifa, and Kagome all walked in the direction of Tokyo Tower. The two of them soon followed. When the group reached the foot of Tokyo Tower, Robin whispered to Kagome,

"Kagome you realize were being followed don't you."

"Yeah I know I've noticed that they've been following me this entire time."

"Hey what are you whispering about?" Asked Rion

"Oh nothing just about two devils that are stalking you Rion." Said Kagome trying to stifle a laugh

"WHAT!!!! Where!!!"

"There over there behind that phone booth." Said Kagome pointing to where Deidara and Itachi were hiding

Rion growled in disgust and then stomped over to where Deidara and Itachi who were hiding and before either of them could do anything they found themselves being dragged over to where Kagome and the others were with bruises all over.

"Alright why are you two stalking me?" demanded Rion

"Rion I was joking they weren't stalking you so calm down. Okay there my friends. You guys meet Itachi Uchiha and Deidara. They go to my school. Itachi, Deidara these are my friends."

Itachi and Deidara just nodded quietly avoiding a glare that was being sent by Rion.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned around and saw a man wearing a sleeveless black shirt and black pants with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. When Kagome saw him she ran over to him and jumped into his arms yelling,

"Cloud!! I missed you so much!"

Cloud wrapped his arms around Kagome and returned the hug all the while ignoring the glares he was getting from Itachi and Deidara. When Kagome pulled out of Cloud's arms she turned to face Itachi and Deidara and said,

"Itachi, Deidara I would like you to meet my long time friend Cloud Strife. Cloud these are two of my classmates Itachi and Deidara."

"By Itachi, Kagome do you mean he's Itachi Uchiha?"

"Yeah why?"

"No, reason. Now let's go. Vincent, Somi, Koki, and Fuuya are waiting for us."

Cloud then took Kagome's hand and led her into the tower all the while Itachi and Deidara stared daggers at Cloud's back. Robin and Tifa seemed to notice this and they just smirked and then they went into the tower with Marlene.

Once they were at the top of the tower the group soon spotted four guys. One was wearing a long red traveling cloak that hid everything but the top of his head, there was a boy with light brown hair and icy blue eyes, a boy with dark brown hair and green eyes, and then a boy with light blue hair and brown eyes.

(Since Koki, Somi, and Fuuya are manga characters only it's hard to figure out what there hair and eye color are and the cover of the manga doesn't really help any oh yeah they are also from Devil Within by Ryo Takagi.)

When they man with the light brown hair saw Kagome he yelled,

"Kagome-chan!" The man then ran over to Kagome and gave her a huge hug which she returned. This only made Deidara and Itachi glare even more.

"It's nice to see you again Fuuya-kun. I haven't seen you in a few months." Said Kagome when she pulled out of the embrace,

"And Vincent I see your looking as annoyed as ever. Aren't you happy to see me?"

The man wearing the red cloak called Vincent shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll take your silence as yes that you are happy to see me. So, why don't we all go get some lunch?"

Everyone nodded and they headed towards one of the American restaurants that had just been put in Tokyo Tower called Applebee's. When they entered the waitress sat them around the largest table they had. The seating arrangement annoyed Deidara and Itachi to hell for Kagome had situated herself in between Cloud and Fuuya with Deidara next to Fuuya and Itachi next to Cloud. Rion didn't seem to be happy either for she was between Koki and Somi who she was suppose to choose one of them along with Fuuya to be her fiancée which she wasn't to happy about. As they ate Itachi noticed that Robin and Tifa were staring at Kagome and then looking at each other with looks of worry. Deidara seemed to have noticed this as well.

"Kagome."

"Yes Robin what is it?" asked Kagome

"There is something that Tifa and I need to tell you can we go somewhere private for a second."

"Sure." Kagome removed herself from her spot at the table and then followed Robin and Tifa toward the entrance to the restaurant.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Kagome

"Well you see the thing is…we finally found…."

A/n I think I'll leave that there and its still Deidara 1 Itachi 0. So who did they finally find and when is Gin going to show his ugly yet handsome face and where the hell is Kagome's father. All answers will be revealed in time. So I hope you all like the chapter and my other stories will be updated tomorrow after I get all or most of my homework done. I might get one more story up tonight it'll be either Lost Daughter of the Yondaime or Bipolar Craziness. Please Review


	7. Chapter 7 To Hong Kong

A/n I would have had this up earlier but my dad was being an asshole and kicked me off the computer. I don't know if I'll have any others up this weekend. Kagome: Dragon Ninja yes and maybe Lost Daughter of the Yondaime. School has just been crazy I have so much homework. Anyways thanks for the reviews I'm so close 100. I've never had a story this popular that was almost at 100 in only 6 chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha, Naruto, Bleach, Devil Within, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, Witch Hunter Robin, Zatch Bell, or Street Fighter II. The only thing I do own is the plot of this story and Kaito Ichimaru and his siblings.

Chapter 7 To Hong Kong

"Who have you finally found tell me!" pleaded Kagome

Both Tifa and Robin looked at each other and Tifa then turned to Kagome and said,

"We found Rangiku………"

"What!" yelled Kagome in shock, "Where tell me where she is!!!?"

"S-She's with Gin…."

As soon as the name Gin left Tifa's mouth time seemed to stop for Kagome. Rangiku….her beloved Kaito's mother had finally been found and so had his monstrous father…..but there was something else they weren't telling her. She could tell.

"T-there's something e-else isn't t-their…."

Kagome slowly watched her friends nod and Robin with her eyes looking directly into Kagome's said,

"Michael found your father."

Kagome's eyes went wide at this news and she grabbed Robin's shoulders and began to shake her by asking,

"WHERE!!! WHERE IS HE!!!!!!!!!"

"H-he was in the Witch data base. He's in China."

"W-Where in China?!"

"He's in Hong Kong."

"And where's Gin and Rangiku."

"A-Also in Hong Kong."

That was all Kagome needed to know before she ran out of the restaurant. Instead of taking the elevator out of Tokyo tower she ran down the stairs as fast as she could. She couldn't believe her father had surfaced again…and him. Gin Ichimaru. She was going to make him pay for what he did to Kaito.

---Back in the tower---

When Tifa and Robin returned to the table without Kagome, Deidara and Itachi became very suspicious.

"Where's Kagome, un?" asked Deidara

"Sh-She left." replied Tifa

"Why would she leave? She had barely started to eat her food." Said Itachi

Soon Deidara and Itachi noticed they were the only ones not staring at Tifa and Robin. All the other occupants of the table had there eyes cast down.

"Where did Kagome go." Asked Itachi in a dangerous voice

"She went to look for…Gin, Rangiku, and….her father."

Itachi and Deidara just stared at Tifa and Robin for a moment and then they got up but soon found themselves stopped by Cloud and Fuuya.

"Get out of our way, un." Growled Deidara while glaring at Cloud

Cloud did not budge.

"I'm not going to move. You two have no right to but into Kagome's personal affairs."

"We have every right to, un!!! She's our friend, un!!!"

"Deidara is right we can't let her go after a murder on her own." Said Itachi

"Will you two shut up and listen for a moment."

Both Deidara and Itachi turned to look at a very angry Rion,

"Listen you two. You know about Kagome. She may have told you what happened to Kaito but she didn't tell you a full complete story about why creepy old Gin ran away. That day Kagome realized her power as a Craft User. She is a Miko and a soul reaper. She has a power that is stronger than Robins and most other Witches. Unlike Robin her craft is the ability to purify any object any human with a single touch. If she figured out the extent of her abilities it would be disastrous for we believe she has the power to bring people back to life. Her father had a similar power but he was able to replicate things and use illusions to confuse people."

"Who was her father Rion?"

"Kagome's father before he took on the name Higurashi was Sosuke Aizen."

(Yay its creepy old semi hot Aizen from bleach!!!!)

----Kagome-----

Kagome did the only thing she could do….she ran to the nearest ATM pulled out 50,000 yen and then ran as fast as she could to Tokyo Airport. She didn't care about personal belongs she would buy what she needed once she got to Hong Kong all she needed was her cell phone which she had. There was only one person she could call when she got to Hong Kong well two actually….Li-en and Won-Rei. She knew they would help her. After all she had met Li-en when they were in middle school during that whole weird mamodo battle thing. Somehow she never figured how but Won-Rei was able to stay in this world. Maybe it was because of Zatch becoming king of there world she would never know. All Kagome knew as she boarded a flight to Beijing was she had to get there. She had to find her father. She had to find him….Gin Ichimaru and avenge Kaito.

As Kagome's flight took off she gave one last look at Tokyo and whispered,

"I'm sorry Itachi. I'm sorry Deidara."

-------------Deidara and Itachi--------

Deidara and Itachi had left the group behind in a giant cloud of dust as they ran full speed toward the airport. Somehow they don't know how but on the way the rest of the Akatsuki gathered with them. When they all reached the airport Deidara reached the checking in place first and asked,

"Excuse me, un. Did a girl with black hair who looked in a hurry buy a ticket about 20 minutes ago, un?"

"Well I haven't had anyone. Misha have you had someone order a ticket from you in a hurry."

"Yeah I did. She bought a ticket for the next flight to Hong Kong which left about 10 minutes ago."

"When is the next flight?" asked Itachi

"The next flight to Hong Kong is in 5 hours."

"Excuse me miss." Said Blue walking to the front of the group,

"Miss I'm sure you can find something for us."

Blue motioned for the woman to come closer and whispered something into her ear. The group watched as the woman's eyes went wide in shock and surprise.

"Um I think there is a private jet that can fit your group. It's no charge. The pilot is waiting you can leave whenever you want."

Blue just nodded and then walked past the check in booth with the rest of Akatsuki running after her in aw of what she did.

------Tifa and Robin-----

Tifa and Robin knew they hadn't done the right thing letting Deidara and Itachi get away. This was Kagome's battle not there's. Kagome still had many powers left to learn. The first was that if any group at her knew school she had to join the soul reapers. Like her father before her she had to follow in his footsteps. If Kagome's father hadn't taken on the name Higurashi then Kagome would have been treated and feared as a powerful Goddess in anime high. Sosuke Aizen was a powerful man. So wasn't his long time friend Gin Ichimaru.

Not only was Kagome a Miko Witch but she was a Soul Reaper as well. Things were not going to go well if she confronted her father now. Tifa looked at Robin and then they both turned to face there group which consisted of Vincent, Marlene, Cloud, Fuuya, Koki, Somi, Rion, and Haruto.

"Lets get going." Said Robin as she walked off.

The rest of the group followed as they headed towards Tokyo Harbor.

-----Hong Kong four hours later-----

As Kagome walked out of the Hong Kong air port and looked up at the setting sun she knew she had to find Li-en and Won-Rei. No she couldn't get them involved in personal matters.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned to see a girl wearing tall red boots a knee length skirt and a tight tank top with her hair up in a pony tail.

"Chun-Li is that you?"

"It's been awhile Kagome. What brings you to Hong Kong?"

"You should know by now considering you father is head of the Hong Kong police Chun-Li."

"You're right I'm sorry Kagome. So you're here to find your father and him. Well come with me you need place to stay right. Well I have to meet a couple of friends so come with me okay."

Kagome just nodded and followed her friend down the street. She followed Chun-Li for a half hour around Hong Kong until they reached a huge 5 star hotel. When they entered they went to a private elevator and road it up to the very top of the hotel. When they got to the top Kagome watched as Chun-Li was glomped by a very muscular brown haired teenager. From behind him she saw an equally muscular red head standing a few feet behind him glaring at his friend.

"Ryu can you please let me go!" squealed Chun-Li

The brown haired called Ryu quickly let go and the red head came over and pulled Chun-Li to his side.

"So Chun-Li who's your friend?"

"Ken this is my Japanese friend Kagome Higurashi. Kagome I would like you to meet my boyfriend Ken Masters and this is friend Ryu." Replied Chun-Li

"It's nice to meet you Kagome." Said Ken

Kagome just nodded and turned to Chun-Li and said,

"Chun-Li you can stay here if you want. I need to head to the Dojo to talk to your father."

"Oh right I almost forgot about that are you sure you want to go alone."

"I'll be fine Chun-Li. I can handle myself remember."

Chun-Li just slowly nodded at this comment and let her friend turn and headed back into the elevator.

-----Hong Kong Harbor-------

It had barely been an hour since Kagome arrived in Hong Kong and she wasn't the only one to arrive. At the harbor and private yacht sailed into port with Cloud at the helm. As the ship docked in the harbor the group that was aboard departed from the boat and walked out onto the dock. Tifa and Robin looked around as if they were waiting for a few more people to arrive.

"Tifa?"

Tifa turned at the sound of her name and came face to face with a girl wearing a silk blue Chinese dress and red Chinese pants underneath. Her black hair was up in two side buns.

"Hello Li-en. Have you run into Kagome?"

"No I haven't but Megumi and Keiyo are searching the city with Sherry and Folgore as we speak. Come I'll take you back to my home."

The group then followed Li-en down the exit of the wharf.

-----30 minutes later at Hong Kong airport--------

A private jet came skidding to a halt in Hong Kong airport. The bystanders in the airport hadn't seen the logo on that plain in ages. As the Akatsuki got off the plain they all stretched there tired limbs. After they did that they all exited the airport. Then following Blue headed towards a the nearest 5 star hotel

-----Kagome----

Kagome was about halfway to Chun-Li's house/dojo when a streak of black and silver caught her eye riding past her on a motorcycle.

"Kadaj!!"

The driver of the motorcycle quickly stopped and came speeding back towards Kagome and stopped in front of her. There was no doubt it was him as Kagome stared at the teen in front of her who was dressed all in black with silver hair.

"Kagome what are you doing in Hong Kong?"

"I should be asking you that Kadaj. Why were you going to so fast?"

"I was on my way to talk to Reno and Shinra about something. Do you want to come?"

"No I have to get to Chun-Li's. I need to talk to her dad about something."

"It's about him isn't. Well I can assure I bet Reno has more info on Gin that the head of the Hong Kong Police. So climb on."

Kagome just nodded and climbed on behind Kadaj and then wrapped her arms around his waist as they sped of into the night toward Shinra headquarters.

-------Chun-Li---------

Chun-Li couldn't believe that Ken and Ryu were going out to look for fights again. It was so annoying that they had to prove there strength, but that's what she loved about them considering she herself was skilled in the martial arts.

"So Chun-Li how did you meet Kagome." Asked Ryu as they walked out of the elevator

As they did the three of them didn't notice the particularly large group of people all wearing black cloaks with red clouds at the hotel check-in desk.

"I met Kagome about 9 years ago when she came on a trip to Hong Kong with her father."

"Whose Kagome's father?" asked Ken

"His name is Sosuke Aizen but he disappeared a year later for unknown reasons."

"Hey you three!!"

Chun-Li, Ken, and Ryu stopped and turned to see Deidara and Itachi staring at them.

"What do you need?" asked Ken

"We heard you say the name 'Kagome'. Was a girl named Kagome Higurashi here, un." Asked Deidara

"Yeah, I met her at the airport. She left about an hour or more ago to go talk to my father." Replied Chun-Li

"Who's your father?" asked Itachi

"He's the head of the Hong Kong police now tell me who you all are."

"Names Uchiha, Itachi. Now take us to Kagome."

"Why should we."

"Because we are friends of hers from Japan. Wait Chun-Li is that you?" said Blue as she walked over

"Konan?! What in the world are you doing here?!!!!"

"Wait you to know each other?" asked a very confused Itachi

"Of course I know her. Chun-Li is my cousin."

------------Kagome---------------

As Kagome got of Kadaj's motorcycle they both came face to face with someone that neither of them was expecting. From the shadows of the entrance to Shinra Enterprises appeared……………..

A/n CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!! Yes I know I'm evil….for putting this cliffy there. So Konan (blue) is Chun-Li's cousins. How the hell is that possible. Well it's possible with my twisted mind. O.O who appeared before Kagome and Kadaj? Please review…I'm so close to 100. I don't know what I'll do at 100 I think I'll make an extremely long chapter for you all to enjoy. Note each chapter is going to become longer and longer. My limit though its 7 thousand words a chapter. Next update next Friday maybe.

Actually here's a deal I'll start typing the chapter now and finish it tonight and I'll post it on monday if I get well over 100 reviews not meaning 101 I mean at least 112. Is that a fare deal because I know you all want to know who the hell the person who appeared is right?

Lost Daughter of the Yondaime ch 7 is almost done

Also will Kagome find her father or not and to Bleach lovers you should all know what Aizen is like…..considering what he did to poor Hinamori and Hitsugaiya in the anime/manga


	8. Chapter 8 Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood +, Inuyasha, Final Fantasy, Naruto, Zatch Bell, Bleach, Street Fighter II, Zatch Bell or any other character that appears in this chapter. All I own are Kaito Ichimaru and his siblings

**Eh…sorry to readers who are getting confused by the amount of characters…..just be thankful they aren't all OC's. **

To the Bleach lovers…what ……does in this chapter should remind you all of what happens to Hinamori and Hitsugaiya when they face him towards the end of the Soul Society Arc in Bleach. So basically Kagome is like Hinamori and Deidara is like Hitsugaiya

Also in this chapter I feel like I'm turning Kagome into revenge seeking Sasuke…...

Sorry for not updating sooner school sucks at the moment and I'm failing Geometry.

Thank you for over 100 reviews

Chapter 8 Betrayal

Both Kagome and Kadaj gasped when Rangiku appeared from the dark entrance of Shinra Headquarters. Rangiku hadn't changed since the last time Kagome which was 10 years ago. Rangiku was still the same red had, huge breasted woman she was back then. She had been full of life back then but now her orange eyes were blank with no emotion.

"R-Rangiku is that you."

"It is me Kagome." Replied Rangiku in a mechanical tone

"Rangiku what happened to you."

"……"

"Please tell me."

"Nothing happened to her Kagome she was just in the care of your wonderful cousin is all."

Kagome knew that voice. Kagome slowly turned around and soon found herself only a foot away from Gin Ichimaru.

"Gin." Growled Kagome

"There is no need for such animosity between us my dear Kagome. Rangiku is fine she has been in the care of Tosen for the past few years…but also your father has helped a lot to."

"Where is my father?"

"Why don't you see for yourself Kagome?"

Kagome became confused but then gasped when Gin moved out of the way so she could see a figure approaching her….it was a man with short brown hair, glasses, familiar brown eyes wearing a black pants and a blue shirt with a long black trench coat.

"Dad!!"

Kagome ran straight over into her fathers' arms ignoring the yell coming form Kadaj. When Kagome reached her father she embraced him sobbing into his chest. Kagome was barely aware as her father wrapped his arms around her.

-----Li-en--------

It hadn't taken long for the group to arrive at Li-en and Won-Rei's house. As soon as they did arrive though a very anxious looking Won-Rei a man with long whitish purple hair wearing white pants and a white Chinese top came running out of the house.

"Won-Rein what's wrong?" asked Li-En

"Kieyo and Megumi just called they found Kagome and he's with her."

Tifa and Robin just looked at each other.

"Rion you stay here with Li-en and look after Marlene." Said Robin

"Hell no! There is no fucking way that I'm staying!"

"Fine you can come but please take care of Marlene." Said Cloud annoyed

The group then began to make there way towards where Kagome and Aizen were.

-----Itachi and Deidara--------

"Chun-Li can you please explain how you two are cousins?!" asked Ken

"Her father was my dad's brother but she got her blue hair from her mother. Her father is a huge C.E.O here in Hong Kong. His name is Solomon and her mothers name was Saya. Although Saya had black hair somehow after some strange incident it turned blue." Explained Chun-Li

"My parents were a strange pair considering I believe it was Haji who had Saya to marry him first but then Solomon showed up and Saya fell for him instead of Haji. Haji I think in my opinion sadly ended up with my very possessive Aunt Diva." Said Konan

"Who cares about this, un!!!? I need to go find Kagome!!!" yelled Deidara as he sprinted out of the hotel

Everyone sweat dropped at this as they watched him run out and then Konan turned to Chun-Li and asked,

"So where is Kagome?"

"She headed off awhile ago to go to my house to ask my father something."

Suddenly Chun-Li's phone started to ring she pulled it out and said,

"Hello?"

'_Chun-Li its Li-en."_

"Li-en what's wrong?"

'_Its Kagome….something horrible has happened at Shinra Headquarters' hurry!"_

"Alright I'm on my way Li-en."

"Chun-Li what's wrong?" asked Itachi

"Its Kagome…she's at Shinra Headquarters and something bad has happened."

That was all the rest of the Akatsuki need to know as they all ran out of the hotel following Konan and Chun-Li.

----Kagome----

"Dad I missed you so much. Where have you been all this time?"

"I'm sorry that I made you worry Kagome. But you won't have to worry about it any longer."

Kagome sensed a change in his voice with the last comment and looked up at her father. As she did she felt a sharp pain in her back and through her chest. She couldn't feel anything any more. She could barely feel her body falling backwards and the screams coming from Kadaj and now Reno who had weakly come out of Shinra Headquarters.

Aizen watched with a smirk on his face as his daughter fell to the ground bleeding from the gaping hole in her chest from Gin's zanpkatou Shinso. A wicked smile came over his face as he watched her eyes began glaze over as the blood poured from her chest. Aizen slowly bent down next to Kagome and whispered,

"Kagome….know this it was I your father who told Gin to kill Kaito."

It took awhile for Kagome's fading mine to register these words. When she tried to ask why she found that she couldn't speak. She could barely see her father any more all she could see was the back of her eyelids as she fought to keep her eyes open. As her eyes closed she could feel her father getting up off the ground next to her and the next thing she knew was a sharp pain in her side as Aizen kicked her in her side causing her heart to stop for a brief moment. She could feel her body becoming numb from the blood loose. Her eyes had glazed over but she could still here what was going on.

"AIZEN!!!!!!!"

Aizen slowly turned and found himself face to face with Deidara who had an aura of anger radiating from him.

"Are you one of my daughters' friends? How interesting. What is your name boy?" asked Aizen with a smirk

"Why should I tell you my name since your about to die."

Deidara pulled off his gloves that he had been wearing until now to reveal a mouth on each hand. He then pulled out a pouch from his Akatsuki cloak's inner pocket and took something out and began to mold it. When it was done, a small clay bird was revealed.

"Is that what you are going to defeat me with?! A clay bird!" Aizen began to laugh at the mere though to him being beaten by a clay bird.

Deidara just smirked at this and threw the bird at Aizen. Kadaj realizing what the bird was grabbed Kagome and moved back a few feet with the help of the injured Reno. Aizen just stared at the bird as it hit him but soon his eyes widened as it blew up right in front of him.

------Itachi and the others------

Itachi and the others stopped in there tracks as they heard an explosion go off.

"What the hell was that!" said Chun-Li

"It must be Deidara. He must have set off one of his bombs for some reason." said Itachi

"Lets hurry." Said Cloud

The group that continued to run towards Shinra Headquarters which was about 4 more blocks away. It took them only 10 minutes to reach the Shinra Headquarters and what they saw shocked them all. Before them stood Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Rangiku Ichimaru standing before the unconscious bodies of Kadaj, Reno, and a semi conscious Kagome and the barely conscious body of Deidara. Aizen, Gin, and Rangiku all had there Zanpaktou's out.

When Aizen saw Robin and Tifa he smiled and said,

"Hello Robin, Tifa. It's so nice to see you again. Shame it's under these circumstances."

"What did you to do Kagome, Aizen." Demanded Tifa

"I did nothing. Kagome just happened to be in the way."

"In the way of what?"

"In my way of taking over the entire world. What you all don't realize is that you have all been pawns in my game. I have for seen this event from the very beginning. It was so easy to manipulate Kagome. She is so weak but she holds great power. A power that one day I will use to my advantage."

The group watched as Aizen walked over to Kagome and picked up the semi conscious girl and put both hands around her neck and began to strangle what little life she had left out of her.

"I will now show you all the power. That this girl possesses. A forbidden power…the power of a miko witch and a soul reaper. That is why her mother is dead. It was a very entertaining battle considering how easy it was to kill her." said Aizen as he strangled Kagome.

Kagome could feel her strength beginning to fade. But when she heard her father say 'dead' and 'kill her' she fought against the oncoming of the darkness. She had to avenge her mother. Her mother may have been cold to her after her father left but she still had to avenge her mother by killing her bastard of a father. Then she would kill Gin and avenge her beloved Kaito

Everyone watched helplessly as Aizen squeezed the last of Kagome's life out of her bleeding body. Then they all gasped as a strange pink light began to emanate from Kagome's body. Aizen then suddenly seemed to be in some sort of pain for he dropped Kagome body, but her body did not land on the ground for it began to float in the air still glowing bright pink. The group watched as Kagome's clothes began to change. They changed to a silver almost white strapless dress with a strange black design on it. Her black hair changed to a bright sapphire blue. They watched as Kagome extended her arms hands open and as she did a sheath of a sword began to appear. Kagome's easy slowly opened as she floated back to the ground. Once she reached the ground it became apparent to all that her wound that was given to her by Gin had not disappeared for blood began to seep through the material of the dress. As Kagome's eyes opened they were revealed to have changed to jade and as she took hold of the hilt of her sword she said,

"_I summon the darkness; I summon the dragon rise Chikage Ryuuzaki!"_

(That's the name I gave her zanpaktou Chikage means thousand shadow and Ryuuzaki means dragon blossom. So the name of her Zanpaktou is Thousand Shadow Dragon Blossom.)

As she pulled out her sword its bankai form began to appear which took the form of a huge dragon in the shape of black flower blossoms.

The group watched as Aizen smiled wickedly at this and said,

"Finally your true power has been released. So let's see who's bankai is stronger."

Aizen then took out his own sword and began to raise his spirit energy. Kagome to began to raise her spirit energy. Kagome and her father began to clash for several minutes it soon became apparent that Kagome was loosing not because she was weak in power but she was getting weak from blood loss for she fell to her knees after another attack from her father and coughed up blood. At this Aizen raised his spirit energy even more which caused Kagome to fall to the ground from the pressure. It was so crushing that after a minute she passed out.

Aizen satisfied with this turned and began to walk away but was soon confronted by Itachi but soon Itachi was blasted out of Aizen's way but a rise in his spirit energy. Aizen was soon followed closely by Rangiku and Gin. After Aizen left Tifa and Cloud ran over to the unconscious Reno and Kadaj. Deidara who had pulled himself out of semi-consciousness had made his way over to Kagome and weakly picked her up into his arms. As the group gathered they took in the extent of the damage outside Shinra Headquarters. Everything was damaged. Inside the building was no better. Robin acting fast called for several ambulances to be brought to the location.

---A Private Hospital in the center of Hong Kong----

She could hear voices. She couldn't tell what they were saying but she could hear them. As Kagome slowly opened her eyes she took in her surroundings. She could see a fan moving on the ceiling above her. She saw plain white walls and 1 large window that had curtains covering it. Kagome could see light coming through it. As she turned her head she saw two people in beds next to her unconscious. Her eyes widened when she realized it was Itachi and Deidara.

Kagome slowly sat up but soon regretted it for the pain in her chest was to great that she collapsed back onto the bed.

"I see you're awake."

Kagome lifted her head a little to see Tifa, Robin, and Konan walking into the room.

"W-Where am I? What happened?"

"You passed out because of your wounds from your battle with your father. You've been out for 3 days." Replied Tifa

"What about Deidara and Itachi."

"They both stayed awake to watch after you but they had wound themselves so after about 6 hours they both passed out." Explained Robin

"W-What happened to my father?"

"He's gone. He disappeared along with Gin and Rangiku."

Kagome growled at this thought and sat up slowly and turned her legs and began to push her self off the bed.

"Kagome where are you going!" exclaimed Tifa running to her friends side as she collapsed onto her knees

"I have to go after him! I must avenge my mother!!!!"

"Kagome you are in no condition to go anywhere do you hear me!!" yelled Robin,

"You have been hurt. You need to let your wounds heal. Tifa and Konan and I are going out. We'll be back soon I'm sure the others will come by and see you."

Robin then left the room with Tifa and Konan following her. Kagome then slowly sat back on the bed. She stared at Deidara and Itachi until a nurse came in with a basket.

"Miss. Higurashi this just arrived for you."

Kagome took the basket from the nurse and then watched her leave. She then searched the basket for a card. When she found said card she opened it and as her eyes scanned over the contents of the card she gasped.

The card read,

'_Hello Kagome,_

_I hope you enjoyed your little run in with Uncle. I trust that he told you about what happened to your mother. Your mother wasn't the only one. Both Sota and your grandfather are dead as well. It was so fun to watch them die. _

_Uncle just wanted to tell you he had fun torturing you and your friends. If you were stronger then none of that would have happened. I suggest you leave them if you want to complete your revenge against Uncle and Gin. Especially if you want those two boys to not get hurt. We will be heading for Beijing, then Astana, and finally Moscow if you want to come after us._

_Sincerely your cousin Tosen.'_

Kagome couldn't believe that her cousin Tosen would do such a thing. He had always been a kind…but his motto saying that he will take the path with least bloodshed made no sense to her. She tried to understand her cousin she truly did but this was the last straw. Kagome got up from her hospital bed ignoring the pain she made her way out into the hallway. She found a girl her age who was visiting the hospital and knocked her out took her into a closet and switched clothes with her. Kagome then managed to slip out of the hospital unnoticed as another visitor who was leaving.

She then made her way to the nearest ATM and pulled out 20,000 yen and headed for the airport.

-----Back in the hospital------

About 20 minutes after Kagome left a nurse came in to change Kagome's bandage. When she saw the empty bed she screamed and ran to find the doctor. Robin, Tifa, and Konan hearing the nurses' cries went running into Kagome's room and gasped when they realized that she was missing. Konan walked over to Kagome's bed and as she looked around she found something crumpled up in the floor. It was the letter.

A/n So Kagome has gone sort of Sasuke on us and is now seeking to kill her father for killing her family and Gin for killing Kaito and Lee. So will Itachi and Deidara regain consciousness? What about Reno and Kadaj. Will they ever be able to catch up to Kagome? Or will Kagome remain elusive at her head start to Moscow in search of her father.

Oh and Astana I believe is from the atlas I'm looking at right now is the capital of Kazakhstan.

Also as a tip characters from the show Saiunkoku Monogatari will be appearing in the next chapter. So go to Wikipedia so you know what Saiunkoku is. Oh yeah and also characters from Final Fantasy 8 will also appear. So yeah Wikipedia them to…that's what I did.

Preview Quotes/excerpts for Chapter 9 Chase Begins

"_Kagome is probably already in Beijing by now."_

"_Hai that is why I want to change my appearance and name."_

_Both Deidara and Itachi noticed there was something familiar about the girl. _


	9. Chapter 9 Chase Begins

A/n Sorry for not updating last weekend I was busy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's in this story I certainly don't own the characters from the main series that this story is an x-over with meaning Bleach, Naruto, and Inuyasha. Although I wish I did then I could do what I want with Itachi and Deidara goes to fantasize of unspeakable things that I would do with Itachi and Deidara

People from the Following Series appear in this chapter. To understand who the hell they are go to Final Fantasy VII Advent Children and Final Fantasy VIII, Saiunkoku Monogatari, Devil Within, Witch Hunter Robin, Street Fighter II, Zatch Bell, Bleach (I think that's it?)

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and everything that happens in it. Any suggestions on how I can improve my story are welcome

Chapter 9 Chase Begins

Itachi and Deidara awoke to frantic whispers. They both sat up and looked around to see the rest of the Akatsuki, Reno, Kadaj, Cloud, Tifa who had Marlene on her lap, Rion, Somi, Tenshi, Fuuya, Koki, Robin, Haruto, Vincent, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Won-Rei, and Li-en. Both sat up and looked at the worried faces of there friends.

"W-What's happened, un?" asked Deidara sitting up

The group then stopped whispering when they saw that Deidara and Itachi were awake. Deidara who was closest to Kagome's bed saw that she was missing and asked,

"W-where's Kagome, un?"

When no one answered it was Itachi's turn to ask,

"Tell us where Kagome is."

"She isn't here anymore." said Robin

"What do you mean she isn't here anymore? Tell us what's happened, un!!"

"Kagome disappeared about 6 hours ago. You two have been out cold for almost 3 days since the battle with Aizen. A few hours ago this nurse brought a gift basket to Kagome and well this letter was with it." said Tifa handing the letter to Deidara

Deidara read then letter then handed it over to Itachi. After Itachi read it he crumpled it up in his hands and said,

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go after her."

"It's not that simple Itachi." Said Konan

"What's not simple?"

"Kagome is probably already in Beijing by now."

"Tifa, Robin don't you have any contacts or something in Beijing, un."

"No we don't. We'll have to travel there all on our own. It's going to take awhile to find her. It may take weeks to scour Beijing for her."

"Well then what are we waiting for, un. Let's go, un."

--------Beijing, China------

As Kagome walked out of Beijing International Airport she got her bearings and began to think about to where to go next. She knew a few people who lived in this city including her long time friends Ryuuki and Shuurei who were rich and lived in one of the huge mansion near the outskirts of Beijing.

Kagome then hailed down a Taxi and when she got in the driver asked,

"Where to miss?"

"To the Shi Mansion please."

The driver just nodded and they began to head for the huge mansion on the outskirts of town. As they drove it began to rain. As they drove Kagome stared out the window of the Taxi. She couldn't get Kaito out of her mind for today was the anniversary of his death and Lee's death. She was sure that Kairi and Mari were on there way to the cemetery. Before Kagome realized it they were already at the Shi Mansion.

"Here you are miss."

Kagome got out, paid and thanked her driver and then began to walk up the large steps of the mansion all the while the rain pouring down upon her small form. When Kagome reached the door of the mansion she knocked. For a few minutes she waited. Then when she was about to turn away when the door opened and a girl with midnight blue hair and amber eyes wearing a long blue Chinese dress appeared in the doorway.

"Kagome?!"

Kagome turned and when she saw the girl she said,

"Hello Shuurei."

Before Kagome said anything else Shuurei assured Kagome inside the mansion."

When Kagome entered the house she saw a man with very light blondish brown hair and brown eyes wearing a white shirt and black pants enter the room.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" asked the man

"Well nice to see you two Ryuuki. Can't a girl come and visit her friends?"

"Hai, but Kagome you have no luggage with you and your soaking wet." Replied Ryuuki

"So I decided to travel light."

"Does that mean only carrying the locket he gave you?" asked Ryuuki

Kagome looked at her neck and sure enough there was the locket that Kaito had given her. She just sighed and looked back at her friends and said,

"Can I tell you after I change into something dry and have something to eat?"

Shuurei and Ryuuki nodded and then Shuurei led Kagome out of the main hall and up a set of stairs to her room to change.

An hour later Kagome found herself sitting in Shuurei and Ryuuki's living room explaining to them what happened. After she was done explaining Kagome asked,

"Shuurei, Ryuuki do you think I could stay here until I find my father and Gin again?"

"Well I guess you can but won't the others come looking for you." Said Ryuuki

"Hai that is why I want to change my appearance and name."

"What would you change your name to?" asked Shuurei

"Well I was thinking I could pretend to be Kuyo's last name Ri if he didn't mind and change my first name to Chiyuki."

"So Chiyuki Ri, but what about your appearance Kagome?"

"I would die my hair sea foam green similar Kuyo's and then I would use jade contacts. Also I would go to school here in Beijing and I'll stay here and live with you."

"I don't see why you can't. If I remember correctly Rinoa and Squall are going to one of North Beijing's Private schools. You could attend it wit them."

"Hmm alright I haven't seen Rinoa and Squall in so long. Not since they came to Tokyo about 3 years ago."

"Alright then it's settled. Do you want me to go and get your hair dye, clothes, and contacts now Kagome…I mean Chiyuki?" asked Shuurei

"Sure if you want to. And please if anyone asks about me say you haven't seen me. Same goes for you to Ryuuki. Remember you know me as Chiyuki Ri and nothing else."

"Alright I'll go call Kuyo and tell him to come over so we can explain everything."

Kagome just nodded and then left the room and headed up the stairs to the third floor where Shuurei had showed her earlier where her room was.

------Somewhere on a plane flying over China----

Deidara looked out the window of the plane as they flew. He couldn't get his mind off Kagome. He had a feeling. This was supposed to just be a bet between him, Itachi, and Pein. But what was this feeling he had. The three of them knew that this was far from a normal bet. Deidara knew he truly loved Kagome but what if she loved Itachi. What if Itachi truly loved her? Deidara would do anything for Kagome. He would give his life for her.

---------With Kagome several hours later--------

Kuyo had arrived about 2 hours ago and Ryuuki had explained everything to him and he was fine with it. She would pretend to be his cousin Chiyuki Ri. Shuurei had also returned with new clothes including school uniforms for Kagome, hair dye, and contacts. Kagome had then left the room with the clothes, hair dye, and contacts and went to change.

Now she walked into the living room a change girl. Her hair was now sea foam green, her eyes were jade, and she was wearing a blue tank top that stopped at her navel, a plaid skirt and a pair of black pants that one leg was cut off at the knee and the other was cut off just above the ankle. She had her now sea foam green hair up in a pony tail and was wearing a pair of brown sandals. When Shuurei saw her she smiled and got up and said,

"Kagome could you come with me to the airport. I have to pick up my father."

"Okay."

--------Beijing Airport--------

As Deidara and Itachi exited there terminal they took in the hustle and bustle of the airport. Deidara and Itachi watched as two girls walked up to a middle aged man who was coming out of nearby terminal. One of them hugged him and the other just smiled and shook his hand. They could hear the man ask her name and they heard her reply it was Chiyuki. Both Deidara and Itachi noticed there was something familiar about the girl.

They both felt a strange connection to the girl. They watched as the older of the two girls looked over at them and then turned and whispered something to the younger girl. The younger girl then began to lead her companions away. They thought this as strange but before they could do anything Robin said,

"Alright listen up everyone Beijing will take forever to search for Kagome in. So we are going to be staying in a mansion that is being rented out on the edge of Beijing. It is next to the Shi Mansion. The Shi family is one of the richest and most influential families in Beijing. So until we find Kagome we are going to be living next door to them so let's get going."

Everyone nodded and followed Robin and Tifa out of the airport. When Deidara and Itachi were about to get into there taxi they saw the same girl from before getting into a car with her companions and a man with blond hair. She felt so familiar but not and they couldn't understand why. Both of them then got into there taxi and they watched as the girls car disappeared into the sea of other cars leaving the airport.

A half hour later when they reached the mansion. As they drove past the Shi mansion Deidara and Itachi noticed the same girl from before at the airport getting out of the car at the Shi mansion.

Once they stopped in front of there mansion Robin made her way up to the top of the stairs and was greeted by a woman wearing a long pink Chinese dress with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hello I am Shusui the caretaker of this mansion. I am assuming that you are the people who are going to be living her for awhile."

"Hai, I am Robin Sena, and we are staying in Beijing until we find our friend who disappeared abut 10 hours ago from Hong Kong."

"Oh, my that is a very long distance to travel. Well I will do everything I can to help you and your friends. You might want to request the help of the Shi family because from what I have heard in the past few hours they have received a new house guest. I believe she is a distance cousin of master Koyu Ri. Her name I believe is Chiyuki Ri."

"Is that so? Well I would like to meet this Chiyuki Ri."

"Well she's over there right now with Master Ryuuki and Lady Shuurei."

Robin looked over to where Shusui pointed and saw a girl with sea foam green hair and jade eyes sitting on the terrace of the Shi mansion laughing.

"Come Miss. Sena I shall take you over to introduce you."

"Alright, Tifa, Deidara, Itachi come with me."

Tifa, Itachi and Deidara followed Robin and Shusui over to the Shi mansion were Kagome aka Chiyuki was conversing with Shuurei's father Shoka.

"Lady Shuurei."

"Oh hello Shusui. Who are your guests?"

"These are some of the occupants of my mansion now. This is Robin Sena, Tifa Lockheart, Itachi Uchiha, and Deidara. From what they have told me they are searching for a friend of theirs."

Deidara and Itachi watched as Chiyuki took one look at them then turned around and went into the house.

"You must excuse Chiyuki. She has had a very rough journey to Beijing. Her um…family died in a plane crash the other day so she came to live here. She isn't very social at the moment." Lied Shuurei, "If we can help in any of finding your friend we will. I'll ask Chiyuki to keep an eye out for her."

"Thank you we desperately need to find her before she does something she regrets." Replied Robin, "It was nice meeting you but we must go get settled with our friends."

Shuurei, Ryuuki, and Shoka just nodded and then watched the group go. As Deidara and Itachi walked back down the road towards there mansion they looked up into one of the windows of the Shi Mansion and saw Chiyuki looking down at them. She reminded them so much of Kagome but at the same time not.

A/n Weird way to end but I'm ending it there. So the Chase has begun and will Deidara and Itachi ever find out that Chiyuki is actually Kagome in disguise. How long will her charade as Chiyuki Ri last? Answer: As long as I feel it's necessary. (Warning they may be in Beijing for awhile.)

Quote preview of chapter 10 Katsu Takahashi

"Rinoa, I can't move on not until I kill them. But I doubt when I kill them I will be able to move on. My soul purpose since he died was revenge."

_In the darkness my wings of despair soar._

_They soar through the crimson waters!!!_

_I feel crimson water on my skin as I fly!!!_

_I feel it as my soul dies!!!!_

"Its alright by the way my name is Katsu Takahashi."

"… let me be your boyfriend."

………whispered a muffled yes

Some evil quotes there. So who asked who to be whose boyfriend? Who and for what reason whispered the muffled yes?


End file.
